Capillotractées
by AngelScythe
Summary: Encore une fois, Nagisa essaie de fuir sa mère. Sauf que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu... Mais Karma sera là pour sauver les meubles. KarmaxNagisa


**_Capillotractées_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai

Couple : KarmaXNagisa

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yusei Matsui et je le remercie en grande partie pour ça. Et pour le remercie, leurs fait faire des saloperies dans son dos !

Note : C'est une fic que Voracity666 a gagné ! Espérons que ça plaise ~

* * *

Nagisa s'était levé à la hâte. La raison ? La même que celle qu'il avait à chaque fois.

S'il allait assez vite, il n'entendrait pas la voix de sa mère lui crier des mots qu'il haïssait profondément il n'aurait pas à l'affronter et à sourire bêtement. Il pourrait se jeter dans la rue et se faire tripoter par les vieilles femmes de la rue. Elles ne manqueraient pas de lui donner des boulettes de riz, un sandwich à l'omelette, des sushis, un peu de salade, des dangos, des bouchées au cacao… De quoi faire son bento.

Comme il s'évertuait à le faire dès qu'il pouvait puisqu'il fuyait si vivement sa mère !

Pourtant, à l'instant où il fermait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il se figea.

\- Nagisa ? Mon bébé ?

Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il entendait les pas de sa mère dans les escaliers. Il s'empressa de défaire ses petites couettes et passa les élastiques noirs autour de son poignet puis se tourna vers Hiromi en souriant de toutes ses dents. La femme s'approcha de lui pour caresser sa tête, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu pars déjà à l'école mon bébé ?

\- Oui. J'ai encore beaucoup de devoir.

Sa mère rit en l'entendant dire cela.

\- Tu es dans la Classe E, Nagisa.

Le petit bleu eut un sourire des plus faux et ouvrit la porte à tâtons.

\- Je dois y aller. À tout à l'heure.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse ton bento ?

\- Non, non ! Répondit-il.

Et il ferma derrière lui.

Ou presque.

Les doigts de sa mère se fermèrent autour de son poignet, les ongles entamèrent sa peau et des perles de sang tombèrent au sol au moment où les élastiques se tiraient. Ils reclaquèrent violemment puis sautèrent en se brisant.

L'étudiant serra les lèvres.

Il s'éloigna vivement, n'hésitant plus à se jeter dans la horde de vieille femme qui voulait le câliner en ce matin. Il préférait taire ce spectacle et même la façon dont il se procurerait son repas. Il y avait trop de personnes qui en profiteraient à l'école. Il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir trois secondes pour donner deux noms.

Nakamura Rio et Akabane Karma, par exemple.

D'autres pouvaient suivre. Mais dans un cas, ça lui ferait plus mal que l'autre. Et ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui lui briserait le cœur. Parce qu'il y avait une différence notable entre ces deux amis, entre ces joyeux fauteurs de trouble…

µµµ

Nagisa serrait son packetage dans ses bras avec ses cours et son repas reconstitué. Il était content que personne ne savait pour ça… Quoique peut-être Koro-sensei l'aurait assez espionné pour le découvrir. Il tiendrait au moins le secret sur le sujet.

\- Nagisaaaaa !

La voix joyeuse et chantante de Karma.

Il se tourna d'un seul coup, tremblant. Ses cheveux étaient encore détachés et ils retombaient dans son dos de toute leur longueur.

\- Karma ! Salut ! Lança Nagisa d'une voix un peu trop haut perchée.

\- C'est chouette ça ! Fit le rouquin en le désignant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tes cheveux. Tu en as fini avec les petites couettes ?! Se moqua-t-il joyeusement.

\- Ne soit pas idiot ! Ma… Ma mère a cassé mes élastiques.

Il pinça les lèvres. Son ami était venu plus d'une fois à la maison… Il savait comment sa mère était. Il l'avait même vu, par le passé, lui faire enfiler une robe pour « donner son avis de garçon » sur la toilette. Comme si Hiromi avait supposé que son fils n'était même pas du sexe masculin.

Ce qui, il devait le reconnaître, était plus que probablement le cas…

\- Tu n'as pas su fuir assez tôt ?

Nagisa rit nerveusement.

\- Ouais… Je ne suis pas très doué, hein ? Tu parles d'un futur assassin…

Le roux s'approcha.

\- Tu sais ce que Bitch-sensei a déjà dit : même une hôtesse de club aurait dû mal à servir son père. Même un assassin comme toi ne pourrait tuer ta mère… alors tu perds tes capacités. Tu voudrais que je m'en charge ? S'amusa Karma.

Nagisa secoua violemment la tête. Mais alors que les mèches bleues voletaient dans le vent, des doigts s'y enfouirent.

\- Qu…

\- Tu as vraiment les cheveux très longs. Vraiment, si tu te décidais à aller faire un tour en Thaïlande, tu aurais une carrière rêvée au Brésil !

\- Kar…

\- Mais je serais trop jaloux d'eux. Remarqua Karma d'une voix étrange.

Les yeux de son ami s'écarquillèrent. Son cœur battit plus vite qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps.

Ce même cœur qui se brisait à chaque fois que son meilleur ami lui disait qu'il pouvait devenir une fille, le rejetant toujours vers la condition que sa mère lui imposait. Mais c'était parce qu'il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Sa force, son intelligence, sa frivolité…

Il sentait si bon.

Il leva la tête pour joindre leurs lèvres mais il reçut un baiser d'abord. Sur la joue. Tendre et délicat. Juste après, les mains de Karma se perdaient dans sa chevelure et il la sentait remontée.

Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et rencontra ceux de son ami avant de découvrir des couettes.

\- Merci, Karma.

\- De rien.

\- Mais ! Que faisais-tu avec des élastiques ? Tu me caches quelque chose ? Se moqua gentiment le bleu.

\- En fait… Oui. J'ai toujours des élastiques avec moi. … Au cas où tu en auras besoin.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres, lui fit un clin d'œil et se détourna.

Nagisa n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Son cœur se serra mais plus agréablement que jamais…

Alors, il trottina derrière lui en souriant joyeusement.

Il supposait que, à lui, il pouvait tout dire.


End file.
